Cloud computing environments utilize shared resources, software, and information that can be provided for use by end users. For example, a service level agreement (SLA) can be entered into between a vendor, such as an independent software vendor (ISV), and a cloud network provider whereby the cloud network provider agrees to commit an amount of resources associated with virtual machines in the cloud network for use by end users during operation of software products and applications of the vendor. In return, the cloud network provider can charge the vendor a specified rate in proportion to the amount of committed resources. Pricing may vary based on the resources used and based on the particular cloud hosting the resources, among other things.
The cloud network provider provides or maintains an amount of resources in the cloud network, such as server uptime, persistent storage, software application instantiation, network performance, cloud storage, support response time, and other elements. The operation or utilization of the resources by the end user(s) generates a usage history associated with the cloud network that details consumption amounts and patterns, the amount charged for resource consumption, and other metrics.
A user of cloud resources, such as an ISV or other end user, may prefer to minimize their cost of using the cloud resources. There may be several ways to do this, including minimizing the price paid for high volume, often-used resources, reducing the amount of overcapacity being paid for, entering into a SLA or subscription agreement that provides discounts for bundling specified packages or configurations of resources, extending the time of a subscription agreement in exchange for a discount, finding discounted rates for off-peak usage of specific resources, using cheaper resources in place of expensive resources, etc. It is typically the case, however, that a cloud user is unaware of the resource advantages, pricing advantages, and discount advantages, among others, that are offered or available from other clouds, and particularly from new clouds that have come into existence since the user starting using its current cloud.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for matching a usage history of a user with the resource capabilities and pricing capabilities of a newly available cloud. In particular, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods that notify cloud users who can upgrade their resource usage and/or reduce their costs by moving to a newly available cloud and facilitate a move from the user's current cloud to the new cloud.